En el salón de clases
by lisseth96
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una profesora y una alumna se quedan solas en el salón de clase? ¿y si parecen atraerse mutuamente? o... ¿si más bien logran tener sexo accidental? Yuri. InoxSakura. Basada en hechos reales. Lemmon


Holap! aquí un yuri… espero que les guste tanto como a mi ^^ jojojo. Este one-shot está basado en hechos reales.

***Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

Advertencia:

Lemmon (yuri, si no gusta, no leer)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En el salón de clases…**

Sakura`s POV

Eran días en los que quería desaparecer del mapa, días en los que deseaba estar solo en mi cama y escuchando música, haciendo cualquier cosa que gastar mi valioso tiempo en el instituto. No podía hacer nada al respecto, tenía que ir de todos modos.

Había sido ya una semana en la que yo me había lesionado en clase de deporte, una chica le golpeó contra el marco que estaba siendo yo la portera, y pues… para mi desdicha me golpeó y además me pegó por venganza. ¿Era algo muy estúpido no? ¡Que estuvieras con un horrible dolor en la columna y no puedes siquiera caminar! Odiaba a esa tipa, me había hecho la vida una mierda, tenía que salir dos horas antes de mi casa para irme caminando lentamente.

Ese era un día en los que milagrosamente salía yo temprano, y tenía que apresurarme, sino la profesora de inglés no me dejaría entrar a su clase por llegar tan tarde. Entré al salón y no había absolutamente nadie, ni un alma.

Genial. Me tenía que quedar esperando hora y media haciendo nada para que me tocara la clase de matemáticas. Estaba enfurecida, tras que llegué "corriendo" al colegio, no había clases.

-Good morning class- Entró mi profesora pero esta se quedó mirando extrañada el salón vacío –Miss Haruno… ¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó sutilmente.

Ella era tan… tan perfecta. Su cabello rubio le llegaba más largo de su trasero, sus ojos celestes y relucientes, además de que el cuerpo que tenía era una completa bendición de Dios, su piel blanca pálida hacía que se viera más angelical. Su nombre era Ino Yamanaka.

-No lo sé, creo que no hay lecciones de inglés-dije algo precipitada, me pasaban tantas imágenes, tantas fantasías cuando me hablaba.

-No… ¡si yo estoy acá!-abrió un portafolio, ojeó algo de ahí y arrugó un poco la cara- demonios, hoy yo tenía que brincarme esta clase- caminó hacia su escritorio a dejar sus pertenencias y se sentó en la silla- ¿te quedarás aquí?

-Si, ¿para qué demonios quiero moverme?-ella rió- me quedaré aquí haciendo la tarea que nos había dejado y que no resolví por que me llevaron a la enfermería.

-Ah, ok, cualquier cosa te ayudo.

Se formó un silencio incómodo para mí. Ella miraba tranquilamente unos documentos mientras tomaba una botella de bebida energizante, mientras yo veía como estúpida la escena.

Así que decidí cumplir una de mis fantasías más deseadas, necesitaba tener sexo con esa profesora, me moría desde el año anterior por ella, y me había prometido a mi misma que iba a cumplir tan anhelada fantasía. Tenía hasta el plan ya hecho. Era más o menos así…

-Teacher… no comprendo esta…-pronuncié pasándole mi libro.

-Solamente debes poner el futuro próximo-mencionó ella sonriéndome.

-Thanks-Muy bien, le había preguntado de lejos, luego me iba a levantar y preguntarle más cosas, la idea era camuflar las intenciones que tenía. No mucho tiempo pasó para que una "duda" saliera de mi- tampoco entiendo esto- esta vez me había levantado con el libro y con el lápiz en mano, recargando mis manos en el escritorio.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó ella- ¿cómo no vas a saberte los medios de transporte?-dijo incrédula.

-No, es que se me olvidan-fingí.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-me miró fijamente.

-Vea- me fui acercando lentamente a ella, pero la columna me dolía e intencionalmente caí encima de ella. El dolor fue insoportable, pero rápidamente me sentí tan cómoda de estar encima de sus piernas.

-Sa… ¿Sakura te sientes bien?- titubeó un poco.

-No…no me puedo levantar-mentí claro que podía hasta trotar con ese dolor, pero no me iba a quitar de ahí- solo…si… me apoyo de algo…-mi mano tomó el filo del escritorio e intenté levantarme, pero… luego me apoyé en su camiseta, para luego apretar levemente sus senos.

Sonreí al escuchar el jadeó tan excitante que provenía de ella.

-Sa…Sakura-gimió levemente y cerrando sus ojos. Así que me logré poner en pie, pero después de eso, ya con toda la insinuación, me senté en sus regazos y le besé en los labios.

Creí que me iba a saltar y que se iría directo a la oficina del director por acoso al profesor, pero no lo hizo, desde que me atreví a meter la lengua hasta el fondo de su garganta ella se dejó hacer, saboree toda su boca y percibí también a su lengua queriendo controlar ese beso.

Me tomó de la cintura y me acercó más a su cuerpo, así teniendo más comodidad para bajar a su cuello, para lamerlo, morderlo y dejarle marcas de propiedad. Ella recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus frágiles manos y apretaba mi trasero.

No dejaba de besarle, era adictiva, su lengua me transmitía el mensaje de no separarme de ella. Vi su blusa y comencé a levantársela y con agilidad la saqué. Contemplé su sostén negro y sonreí pervertidamente, liberándome de él.

-¿Le gusta lo que le hago?… ¿Teacher Ino?-susurré mientras lamía y moría el lóbulo de la oreja.

-S…si…me gusta, sigue… quiero más-decía en gemidos mientas desabrochaba los botones de mi blusa y la sacaba bruscamente- es hora que aprendas las lecciones privadas- sonrió mientras masajeaba mi seno izquierdo y con la otra mano liberaba el broche del brasier.

Me sonrojé un poco al ver que ella sonreía pervertida y apartaba el cabello de mi frente para luego besarla. Inclinó su cabeza a mis pechos y los comenzó a succionar sin compasión alguna. Para hacer más delicioso el momento comencé a mover la parte pélvica de mi cuerpo en forma de danza del vientre. Abrió los ojos asombrada y luego sonrió una vez más para seguir con su tarea.

-Oh…si…siga…-decía yo en jadeos.

-Ok.

Se levantó junto conmigo y yo aprisionaba su cintura con mis piernas, yo me movía frenéticamente en la zona vaginal para causar más excitación. Luego me depositó encima del escritorio, me puso frente a ella y sonrió mientras quitaba el botón de mi pantalón del uniforme.

Adentró su mano en mi pantalón y me arquee por el delicioso contacto de sus dedos con mi palpitante clítoris. Yo me movía para marcar un ritmo que me llevara al placer. Me dejé acostar en la mesa y dejé que hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera. Poco tiempo después mis pantalones estaban a la rodilla al igual que mis bragas. Su boca estaba en mi centro, dando lamidas en él.

Mordía mi clítoris y metió un dedo en mi interior. Yo solamente gemía y me dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Momentos después encontré el orgasmo. Me levanté y me quedé sentada en el escritorio quedando a la altura de ella, le abracé mientras recorría yo con mis manos su espalda.

Le volví a besar y me encargué de pellizcar sus voluptuosos senos, y haciendo más erectos sus pezones, mi lengua la chupaba entera. Respirábamos alteradamente y nuestros cuerpos ya estaban perlados del sudor, tomé su trasero y lo apretaba duro, le palmeaba y además metí la mano a su falda, sentí su ropa interior y la corrí para meter mis tres dedos de una vez en ella y sentir como sus flujos llenaban mi mano. Bombeaba con fuerza su parte interna, mientras que las paredes inferiores de ella se contraían deliciosamente. Ella no dejaba de jalarme el cabello para aguantar tantas estocadas de satisfacción.

Penetraba cada vez más mis dedos en ella y como respuesta recibía que mis senos fueran estrujados con fuerza, nuestros jadeos eran desesperados y sincronizados. Unos segundos más, sus paredes se contrajeron más y llegó finalmente al orgasmo.

Se sentó de tan cansada que estaba, pero me jaló hacia ella y me siguió besando, su lengua quería meterse lo que más pudiera en mí. Poco después, me sentó donde estaba ella, se arrodilló y me abrió de piernas, para adentrar su lengua nuevamente y recoger con sus dedos mi líquido. Lo probó ella y luego soltó mi vagina para besarme y degustar de mi mismo sabor, puso sus dedos en mi boca para chupar sus dedos y mis flujos. Bajó de nuevo y chupó como desquiciada mi interior.

-Ahhh…ahhh- era lo único que podía hacer, gemir- más, más- ya iba a llegar y tensé mi cuerpo al sentir tan grandiosa sensación.

Me levanté y me alejé de donde estaba ella para acomodarme el uniforme y ella también lo hacía, ninguna de las dos dejaba de sonreír degeneradamente. Sentí como rodeaba sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Sakura… eres deliciosa-mencionó la rubia.

-Usted es exquisita Teacher Ino- voltee la cara y le di un beso rápido- fue un verdadero placer- dije soltándome de ella y tomando mi mochila, dispuesta a salir.

-¿Cuándo repetimos la lección?-pronunció provocativa y acariciándome la cara. Me sentí realizada, había logrado que la profesora le gustara hacer eso como a mí.

-El jueves-sonreí- o cuando se pueda-sonreí ampliamente- gracias por cumplir uno de los sueños más eróticos-confesé.

-Gracias a ti, porque quería hacer esto con algún estudiante-pronunció tocando mis piernas.

-Estamos a mano-dije sonriente.

-Que se te quite pronto el dolor de tu columna-aludió la de ojos celestes- y ese cabello rosa tuyo huele delicioso.

Se escuchó la campanada para el receso y ambas salimos como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin**

**¡Gracias por leer! me gustaría que me comentaran, un review no cuesta nada, no todos los días hay un yuri u.u y menos yuri con lemmon *.* les agradezco su tiempo. Y agradezco los reviews que me podrán llegar n.n**

**¡Viva el yuri!**

**0****w0**

**lisseth96.**


End file.
